1000 Days with You !
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: What Happen with BAP ! What Happen with EXO ! / Ketika Daehyun dan Baekhyun mulai membicarakan diri mereka, membicarakan BAP dengan BABY, membicarakan EXO dengan EXO-L / BAD SUMMARY / BAP EXO / Daehyun Baekhyun / DaeBaek - Hyun Couple / Sequel of FF 2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir ! / Just FF Not REAL / Antis DaeBaek Couple & HYUN Family ! CLOSE PLEASE / Read then Review Juseyo


_BAPEXOBTS Present_

_._

"**1000 Days with You"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:** **BAP Jung DaeHyun + EXO Byun** **BaekHyun**

**SUPPORT CAST: **BAP member

**GENRE**: Romance, Drama, Little Angst / Hurt

**LENGTH** : Twoshot

**NOTE :**

**. **Sequel dari FF** '2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !' - 'Just ONE Day !' - 'My HYUN Story' .. **(Biar gak bingung bisa baca dulu FF tersebut)

**. BAP milik BABY, EXO milik EXOL, BTS milik ARMY juga Tuhan, keluarga masing – masing. ****Tapi DaeBaek dan HYUN Family adalah milik imajinasi kami para HYUNers.**

**. Antis HYUN Family ?! DIMOHON dengan hormat untuk segera mengklik tombol CLOSE tanpa perlu membuang waktu kalian untuk 'memaksakan' diri membaca FF ini.**

**. Berisi konten sensitif yang diambil dari kisah nyata. Ada banyak Fakta tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka nyata.**

**.**

**WTF with Their REAL LIFE ! This Just For Fun !**

**HYUN family (just) REAL in this Fanfiction ^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-21 - 22 Oktober 2014-**_

_**[TS Building – Recording Room]**_

Seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam terlihat fokus menatap kedepan layar laptop yang ada didepannya.

Jari – jari tangannya bergerak diatas keyboard juga headset yang terpasang ditelinganya membuatnya sesekali menyanyikan bait demi bait yang sudah dia ucapkan berulang – ulang.

_/Grep !/_

Pergerakan jarinya terhenti. Pandangannya tertutup dan terlihat gelap.

Seharusnya dia marah ketika ada sepasang tangan menutup matanya dan menghalangi penglihatannya.

Namun namja tampan itu tak melakukannya. Dia malah tersenyum samar dengan menarik sudut bibirnya saat mengetahui secara pasti siapa pemilik jari – jari cantik nan lentik itu. Tipe jari tangan yang menjadi idamannya.

"Wae ?!" Tanyanya singkat.

"WAE ?! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU ?!" Teriak nyaring keluar dari seseorang yang tadinya menutup mata namja tampan itu.

Jung Daehyun. Namja tampan yang juga main vocal dari BAP itu memutar kursinya dan menatap datar kearah namja cantik yang baru saja melepaskan tangannya dari depan matanya itu.

Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun. Main vocal EXO yang ditatap datar oleh kekasihnya itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Dia jauh – jauh datang ke TS untuk memberi kejutan kepada Daehyun yang diketahui sedang berada disana malah disambut dengan tatapan dan ucapan datar yang tak mengenakkan.

"Wae ?!" Tanya ulang Daehyun.

"EOBSEO ! Mianhae telah mengganggu ! Aku pulang saja ! Permisi !"

_/Grep !/_

Baekhyun yang tadinya berpamitan dan telah membalik tubuhnya itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan kekar meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana ?!"

"Pulang." Ucapnya singkat tanpa berbalik.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari jika kau akhirnya langsung pulang ?! Jika kau punya waktu luang, gunakan untuk beristirahat bukannya keluyuran tengah malam seperti ini." Ucap Daehyun.

"SIAPA YANG KELUYURAN ?! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU KELUYURAN ?! AKU PERGI KESINI UNTUK MENGUNJUNGIMU ! MENEMANIMU !" Teriak Baekhyun sesaat setelah berbalik menghadap Daehyun.

"KENAPA MALAH TERSENYUM ?! KAU MEREMEHKANKU ?!" Lanjut Baekhyun mulai emosi karna Daehyun malah menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ck ! Berhenti berteriak. Teriakanmu tak semerdu suaramu saat bernyanyi." Ucap Daehyun sembari-

_/Pletak !/_ -menyentil kening Baekhyun.

"Akh~ !"

"Jangan mendesah."

"WHAT ?! Siapa yang mendesah ?! Aku mengaduh." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memegang keningnya yang baru saja menjadi korban sentilan Daehyun.

"Suara desahan dan aduhanmu terasa sama saja ditelingaku."

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN !" Baekhyun langsung kembali berteriak dan hampir memukul Daehyun jika saja Daehyun tak menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Daripada memukulku, lebih baik kau menciumku saja." Ucap Daehyun sembari memajukan wajahnya.

_CHU~_

Mendengar ucapan Daehyun dan melihat Daehyun memajukan wajahnya, Baekhyun langsung mengecup singkat bibir Daehyun.

Dia sudah tak mau jual mahal dengan namja yang sudah dua tahun lebih mengisi hatinya dan hampir setahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Begitu saja ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari menarik alisnya keatas.

"Cih ! Lalu apa yang kau harapkan Jung Daehyun ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari berdesih.

Daehyun yang melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum samar sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kemari bersama siapa ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Diantar siapa ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali.

"Aku naik taksi."

_/Pletak !/_

"Awh~ . . KENAPA MENYENTILKU LAGI ?!" Teriak Baekhyun karna Daehyun kembali menyentil keningnya.

"Kenapa sendiri naik taksi ?! Kau pikir tak bahaya hah ?!" Ucap Daehyun setengah berteriak.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan ?! Minta diantarkan Chanyeol ?! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk berhenti merepotkannya ?! Lalu siapa lagi ?! Taeyeon Noona ?! Taehyung bisa mengamuk lagi tau aku pergi diatar oleh Taeyeon Noona ! Ah, dan jangan tanya kenapa bukan manajer hyung yang mengantarku. Aku kabur tanpa sepengetahuan mereka." Ucap Daehyun panjang lebar membuat Daehyun mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada yang memintamu untuk datang kesini."

_/DEG !/_

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung menyipit mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang dirasa menganggapnya sebagai tamu yang tak diundang dan tak diharapkan.

_/Grep !/_

"Tapi terimakasih sudah datang. Kehadiranmu membuatku lebih tenang." Ucap Daehyun sembari merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin marah langsung terdiam dan akhirnya ikut melingkarkan lengannya ketubuh Daehyun.

"Tubuhmu panas." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memejamkan matanya dan meresapi hangatnya tubuh Daehyun.

"Tubuhmu dingin. Kenapa kau tak memakai jaket tebal ?! **Kau kan tak kuat udara dingin** [Fact] ." Ucap Daehyun sembari membelai surai brown Baekhyun.

"Panas ditubuhmu sudah cukup menghangatkanku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun tersenyum samar dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

_/Ceklek !/_

"Hyu- . . . eh ?!"

DaeBaek langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka saat pintu ruangan tiba – tiba dibuka dan memperlihatkan wajah maknae BAP sana.

"Baekhyun hyung ?!" Sapa Zelo membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sembari melakukan bow.

"Junhong-ah waeyo ?!" Tanya Daehyun pada sang maknae.

"Yak, kenapa kau berhenti didepan pintu." Teriak sebuah suara membuat Zelo langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"Eh Baek ?! Sedang apa kau disini ?!" Tanya namja manis sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Baekhyun disamping Daehyun.

"Inspirasi akan mengalir dengan lancar jika sang sumber inspirasinya ada tepat berada disampingnya." Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang tubuh Himchan.

"Mwo ?! Yongguk-ssi, jadi menurutmu lagu Daehyun itu untukku ?! Lagu mellow menyedihkan macam itu ?! Apa maksudnya ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Yongguk.

"Kau tahu darimana sampai bisa berkomentar lagu itu menyedihkan ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku mendengarkannya. Kau menguploadnya di IG kan ?! Apa itu tadi liriknya _**'mencairkan hatiku lagi'**_ ?! Memang hatimu kenapa ?! Memang hatimu membeku karena apa ?! Karena skandalku ?! Apa maksudmu ?! Apa maksud lagu itu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Daehyun.

Dia tadinya sedang berada di SM Building untuk latihan dengan member EXO yang lain. Tapi saat membuka IG dan menstlak akun Daehyun, dia melihat Daehyun mengupload sebuah video. Video yang diyakini diambil ditempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

Baekhyun merasa Daehyun pasti akan bermalam lagi di TSB. Itu sebabnya dia langsung pergi ke TS meskipun waktu sudah kelewat malam tanpa memberitahu Daehyun dan manajernya. Tapi setidaknya dia sudaj berpamitan pada membernya.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarnya secara keseluruhan. Bagaimana bisa kau berkomentar ?!" Ucap Daehyun.

"Tetap saja, suaramu terdengar menyedihkan dan inti dari kata – katanya terdengar-"

"KALAU TAK TAU APA – APA LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM !"

_/DEG !/_

"DAE !" / "HYUNG !/

Kelima member BAP yang mendengar dan melihat Daehyun berbicara dengan nada tinggi kearah Baekhyun langsung bersamaan menegur Daehyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk mendengar teriakan Daehyun. Lagi – lagi dia diomeli oleh Daehyun.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku juga tidak tau apakah ini akan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Jad-"

"Mian." Ucap Baekhyun pelan memutus ucapan Daehyun sembari menunduk. Membuat Daehyun langsung membuang pandangannya dari Baekhyun sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Ck ! Kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya ?! Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Youngjae.

"Daehyun sensitif sekali Youngjae-ah. Aku dari kemarin diomeli terus." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk kepada Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae berjalan kearah Baekhyun sembari merangkul dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Yang sabar ya Hyung." Ucap Youngjae membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"Gomapta Youngjae-ah." Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyum manis oleh Youngjae.

"Cieeee~ . . . Istri tua sama istri muda yang akur ya."

"YAK !"

BaekJae berteriak serempak kearah Zelo saat Zelo menggoda mereka dan membuat Zelo langsung menunduk takut karena didamprat oleh dua namja manis itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Daehyun menyaut.

"Kalau lelah istirahatlah hyung." Ucap Jongup.

"Nde. Kalau lelah istirahatlah. Biar Baekhyun menemanimu. Kami keluar dulu." Ucap Yongguk yang diangguki keempat member lain.

"Memang kalian mau kemana ?!"

"Pulang." / "Kedorm." / "Mencari makan." / "Pratice Dance Room." / "Ke mini market."

"Hluh ?!"

Baekhyun menyerngitkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban yang berbeda – beda dari kelima member BAP.

_/Pletak !/_

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN !"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang saat Daehyun kembali menyentil kepalanya.

"Setiap orang mempunyai kepentingan sendiri – sendiri." Ucap Daehyun seakan mengerti akan kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Jangan memukuli kepala Baekhyun terus." Tegur Himchan membuat Daehyun melengos.

"Gomapta Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, berterimakasih atas pembelaan Himchan.

"Aku duluan ya Hyung." Ucap Youngjae yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Nde hati – hati ya Youngjae-ah. Semuanya juga." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga dijawab anggukan oleh Youngjae dan yang lainnya.

"Ah Chankamman Himchan Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba menghentikan langkah member BAP yang hampir sampai kepintu keluar. Dan membuat Himchan menoleh.

"Hyung gwenchana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pelan membuat Himchan menyerngit tanda tak paham.

"Hmm, Hyung baik – baik saja kan ?!" Lanjut Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Himchan.

"Nde. Aku baik – baik saja. Wae ?!" Tanya balik Himchan.

"Ah~ syukurlah kalau begitu. Bukan apa – apa hyung. Aku pikir hyung sakit. Habisnya hyung kemarin tidak datang dan **tidak ikut tampil di Changwon (141019 Kpop World Festival)** [Fact]. Memang hyung kemana-"

_/DEG !/_

_/Cekittt !/_

"AAAAKH~ !"

Himchan yang tadinya tertunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar Baekhyun tiba – tiba berteriak.

"Baek gwenchani ?!" Tanya Himchan khawatir sekaligus penasaran karena Baekhyun menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya sembari memegangi pinggang sebelah kanannya dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Daehyun mencubitku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus – elus pinggangnya.

_/Grep !/_

"Sudah pergilah semuanya. Hati – hati eoh !" Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Member BAP yang seakan mengerti akan isyarat untuk segera pergi yang diberikan oleh Daehyun itu serempak mengangguk. Kelima member itu pun keluar satu persatu.

"Bye~ !"

"Kami duluan ya."

"Mari Hyung."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Annyeong."

_/Ceklek !/_

"AAAAAAAAAA~ . . . . A-ADUH ADUH AAAAAA~ !"

Begitu pintu tertutup teriakan Baekhyun langsung terdengar nyaring diruangan kedap suara itu saat Daehyun tiba – tiba menggigit lehernya.

"AAAAAAAA~ . . . DAEHYUN AMPUN !" Teriak Baekhyun kembali saat sebelum akhirnya Daehyun melepas gigitannya.

"Kenapa menggigitku ?! Sakit." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus – elus bekas gigitan Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Himchan Hyung ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"W-wae ?! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Dia cukup takut dengan tatapan tajam Daehyun yang serasa menusuk sampai keulu hatinya.

"Ingin tahu ?!" Ucap Daehyun tersenyum remeh kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu kemarin. Himchan Hyung ada urusan pribadi. Kenapa sekarang kau kembali menanyakannya." Lanjut Daehyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Aku hanya-"

"Kau hanya apa ?! Hah ?! Berhenti mencari tahu tentang hal yang tak seharusnya kau tau. Apa aku pernah bertanya. Kenapa Kris Hyung tidak kembali setelah showcase diChina ?! Apa aku pernah bertanya. Kenapa Luhan Hyung tidak kembali setelah TLP Beijing."

"Dae-"

"Apa aku pernah bertanya sedalam itu meskipun diotakku penuh dengan tanda tanya ?! Apa mereka sakit ?! hah ! Kalau mereka sakit. Ada ya orang sakit yang sibuk dengan serangkaian syuting film dan Dramanya. Ada orang sakit yang bisa pergi main bola. Ada orang sakit yang malah asyik berkeliling dunia."

"Jung Daehyun apa maksudmu ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit meninggi mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Apa maksudku ?! Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu ?! Semua orang punya alasan untuk berbagai hal. Alasan Kris Hyung dan Luhan Hyung memilih keluar. Alasan Himchan Hyung tidak hadir diacara kemarin malam. Semua ada alasan, mereka memiliki alasan masing – masing dan berbeda – beda. Mereka memiliki alasan yang terkadang tak bisa mereka sampaikan hingga membuat beberapa orang berspekulasi yang bermacam – macam."

"Aku hanya takut-"

"Takut Himchan Hyung meninggalkan BAP ?! Kemarin kau heboh dan berfikir bodoh jika aku akan meninggalkan BAP. Sekarang kau berfikir hal yang sama pada Himchan Hyung. Himchan Hyung bukan Kris Hyung maupun Luhan Hyung. BAP bukan EXO. Kita tak sama. Kami tak memiliki maknae yang selalu memberi kabar dan kode akan masalah di grup. Kami memilih diam akan segala hal. Kami tak ingin membuat BABY khawatir dan-"

"OMONG KOSONG ! Diam kalian malah menyakiti BABY. Diam kalianlah yang melahirkan rumor – rumor yang tak jelas diluaran sana. Diam kalian membuat BABY bertanya – tanya. Diam kalian membuat BABY salah paham. Aku merasakan itu ! Aku merasakan itu karna aku juga memiliki EXOL diluar sana. EXOL juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. EXOL pernah tersakiti karena diam kami. EXOL tersakiti karena rumor yang ada. Rumor yang hadir karena kami memilih untuk diam. LALU APA INI JUGA YANG KALIAN HARAPKAN ?!" Teriak Baekhyun memutus ucapan Daehyun.

"BAP BUKAN EXO !" Teriak balik Daehyun membuat Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara . .

"YE ! KAU BENAR ! BAP BUKAN EXO ! BAP BUKAN EXO YANG TELAH TERPECAH. TERPECAH HANCUR BERANTAKAN KARENA KEHILANGAN DUA MEMBERNYA. BAP BUKAN EXO YANG GAGAL MEMPERTAHANKAN KESATUAN KELOMPOKNYA. BAP BUKAN EXO. BAP TAK AKAN MERASAKAN RASANYA KEHILANGAN. BAP TAK AKAN MERASAKAN BERJALAN TERTATIH KARENA KEHILANGAN SEBAGIAN DARI HIDUPNYA. BAP BUKAN EXO KARNA BAP AKAN SELALU BERENAM. BAP BUKAN EXO ! BUKAN ! BAP AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN KEUTUHAN MEREKA ! BAP TAK AKAN MENYAKITI BABY. BAP BUKAN EXO YANG KEHILANGAN BANYAK EXOL YANG MERASA TERSAKITI DAN TERHIANATI. BAP BUKAN EXO YANG KEHILANGAN SEORANG EXOL YANG BUNUH DIRI KARENA KASUS DATINGKU DENGAN TAEYEON NOONA. BAP BUKAN EXO ! BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Hiks~ . . ."

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun terdiam. Tanpa dia sadari sebutir liquid bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya yang kabur melihat kebawah. Dimana Baekhyun tengah jongkok dengan tubuh bergetar sembari menyusupkan wajahnya yang tertutup dua tangan itu kearah kakinya.

"EOMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ . . . . . . HUUUAAAAAAAAA~ !"

"Shit !"

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baekhyun menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Mian." Ucap Daehyun sembari ikut berjongkok didepan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Uljima. Jangan menangis. Kau tak malu pada Taehyung ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Hiks~ Taehyung tak ada disini hiks~ ... Kau sendiri bahkan juga menangis."

Daehyun menunduk sembari tersenyum samar saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada terisak itu ikut menghapus liquid yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Mian Baek." Ucap Daehyun lirih sembari menatap lurus Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Hiks~ aku yang salah. Maaf." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang masih terdengar bergetar disela – sela isakannya.

"Cha ! Berdiri. Ayo duduk disofa." Ucap Daehyun sembari menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju sofa.

Tanpa menjawab. Baekhyun berdiri menuruti perintah Daehyun dan berjalan untuk duduk berdua di sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain dengan posisi tubuh yang duduk dengan rapatnya.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lengan kiri Daehyun. Kepalanya bersandar dibahu Daehyun. Begitu pula kepala Daehyun yang bersandar miring diatas kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka. Mencoba saling menenangkan diri masing – masing.

Sesekali Daehyun meremas dan mengelus pelan jemari Baekhyun yang berada diatas telapak tangannya.

Kehadiran seseorang disaat seperti ini memang sangat berharga dan bermakna.

_/TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG !/_

_/Jeduk !/_

"Awh~ !" / "Aduh !"

DaeBaek sama – sama berteriak kesakitan sembari memegangi kepala mereka masing - masing karena alarm ponsel Baekhyun tiba – tiba berbunyi dengan nyaringnya dan membuat mereka terkejut hingga saling mengantukkan kepala mereka.

"Hah ! Suara apa sih ?!" Tanya Daehyun kesal karena acara menenangkan dirinya terganggu.

"Alarm." Ucap Baekhyun singkat sembari langsung mematikan alarm diponselnya.

"Kenapa menyalakan alarm jam segini ?! Kau mau kencan subuh – subuh lagi ?! Mau pergi keliling kota naik mobil dengan kap mobil yang terbuka lagi ?!"

"YAK !"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Lagi – lagi Daehyun menyindirnya.

Namun tanpa menjawab Baekhyun memilih langsung berlari kearah samping pintu dimana tadi ia meletakkan sebuah paper bag.

"Kau sedang apa ?!" Tanya Daehyun heran melihat Baekhyun terlihat sibuk berjongkok didepan paper bag sembari membelakangi tubuhnya itu.

"Jangan kemari. Kau duduk disitu saja." Ucap Baekhyun seolah tau jika Daehyun saat itu akan berdiri menghampirinya.

Dan setelah mendengar larangan Baekhyun. Daehyun pun mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali kesofa sembari meraih ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"TAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAA !"

Ponsel Baekhyun hampir saja terlepas dari genggaman Daehyun saat namja cantik itu tiba – tiba berteriak.

Daehyun melempar pelan ponsel Baekhyun ke sofa sebelum akhirnya mendongak . . .

"Chukkahamnida Chukkahamnida .. BAP saranghaneun saengil chukka hamnida !"

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun terdiam dan menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun yang kini berdiri menghadap kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah cheesecake kecil dengan lilin angka 1000 diatasnya.

"Daehyun Oppa ! SELAMAT HARI JADI BERSAMA BAP YANG KESERIBU." Ucap Baekhyun riang sembari berjalan kearah Daehyun sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan cake tersebut kedepan wajah Daehyun.

"Kenapa diam ?! Ayo tiup lilinnya." Ucap Baekhyun heboh sendiri karena melihat Daehyun malah melamun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah nde." Ucap Daehyun seakan tersadar.

"Eh tapi make a wish dulu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun mendongak.

"Kepada siapa aku harus berdoa ?!" Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun melengos. Dia lupa tentang keyakinan Daehyun.

"Sudah berdoa saja." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun langsung menangkupkan tangannya sembari menunduk dan memejamkan matanya untuk mulai berdoa.

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat Daehyun mulai berdoa. Tanpa dia minta sebutir liquid jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Dia kemari sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia kemari ingin merayakan hari jadi BAP bersama BABY yang keseribu.

Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini Baekhyun ingin selalu berada disamping Daehyun dan bersama Daehyun. Dia merasa tak bisa jauh – jauh dari Daehyun.

Baekhyun merasa sempat kelimpungan waktu ditinggal Daehyun ke Busan selama beberapa hari.

Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu dia sempat pergi ke Busan, bahkan Daehyun sempat mengajaknya berkeliling tempat – tempat kenangan dimasa kecilnya disana.

Tapi sayang Daehyun hanya mengijinkan dia berada disana sehari saja. Daehyun langsung memaksanya pulang karena Baekhyun pergi keBusan tanpa seijin manajernya.

Walau kesal, Baekhyun akhirnya menurut. Setidaknya dia sedikit lega karena dia sudah sempat menjenguk nenek dan keluarga Daehyun. Yah walau jika boleh jujur, ada sedikit masalah sewaktu dia berkunjung ke Busan kemarin.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka. Sesampainya Baekhyun di Seoul, dia malah mendengar kabar dari V jika Yuri pulang ke Busan karena Daehyun masuk rumah sakit.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kembali kelimpungan. Saat Baekhyun berkata akan kembali ke Busan. Daehyun berbohong dan berkata jika dia dirumah dan baik – baik saja. Daehyun malah mengancam akan memutuskan dan tak mau menemui Baekhyun jika sampai Baekhyun datang menjenguk ke Busan.

Terdengar jahat memang.

Baekhyun sadari akhir – akhir ini Daehyun sedikit kasar kepadanya. Tapi dia tahu, Daehyun berlaku begitu karena Daehyun menyayanginya. Dia tahu Daehyun tak ingin dia khawatir. Daehyun tahu jika Baekhyun sedang ada jadwal. Jadi Baekhyun pun akhirnya bisa memakluminya

Baekhyun tak marah saat Daehyun akhir – akhir ini sering tiba – tiba mencubit, menjitak maupun menggigitnya sesuka hati.

Baekhyun sadar, dia lebih sering melakukan itu kepada Daehyun dulu. Dia lebih sering menganiaya Daehyun dulu.

Baekhyun tak marah. Walau tetap saja rasa kesal itu tetap ada.

Daehyun adalah sosok terlembut dan tersabar yang pernah dia kenal dalam menghadapinya.

Jadi tanpa membalas, Baekhyun memilih merajuk manja saat Daehyun menghujani tubuhnya dengan cubitan, jitakan maupun cubitan sayang nan menyakitkan itu.

Dia membenci perdebatannya dengan Daehyun yang justru sangat sering terjadi akhir – akhir ini.

Tapi dia membiarkan. Dia sadar, dia membutuhkan Daehyun dan dia tahu Daehyun membutuhkannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, perdebatan itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Jadi biarlah perdebatan, penganiayaan dan mengatai satu sama lain itu menjadi ajang pendekatan diri dan hati mereka satu sama lain.

Sosok Daehyunlah selalu ada disamping Baekhyun disaat – saat terberat Baekhyun selama menjadi idol. Terlepas Daehyun tak pernah terlihat nyata dilayar kaca, karena yang terlihat ada disampingnya adalah para member dan manajernya.

Jadi walau Daehyun berkata jika dia baik – baik saja saat ini. Baekhyun tahu Daehyun tidak benar – benar dalam baik – baik saja. Jadi dia selalu ingin berada dan bersama disamping Daehyun apapun yang terjadi. Seperti apa yang Daehyun lakukan selama ini untuknya.

"AMIN !"

Baekhyun langsung menghapus air matanya begitu Daehyun selesai berdoa.

"Apa yang kau doakan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Daehyun langsung mendongak kearah Baekhyun.

"A-aku hanya bertanya. Tak dijawab juga tak apa." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Dia takut diomeli Daehyun lagi.

"Nah, sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari semakin mendekatkan lilin itu kearah Daehyun.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUH~ !_

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAY !"

Baekhyun langsung kembali berteriak kegirangan saat Daehyun selesai meniup lilin. Daehyun yang melihat sikap kekanakan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

"Daehyun Oppa !"

"Nde ?!"

Daehyun langsung menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun saat namja cantik itu memanggilnya.

Daehyun sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Oppa' sekalipun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja bahkan namja yang lebih tua darinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun memanggil Daehyun 'Oppa' hanya saat tengah merajuk atau sedang merayu Daehyun saja. Karna Baekhyun suka melihat ekspresi memerah diwajah Daehyun saat dia memanggilnya 'Oppa'. Tapi lama – kelamaan baik Daehyun maupun Baekhyun sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan yang dirasa cukup menggelikan jika diucapkan oleh namja kepada sesama namja pula itu.

"Selamat ya, selamat untuk bertahannya kebersamaan kalian selama 1000 hari ini. 1000 hari bersama BAP. 1000 hari bersama BABY. Semoga kebersamaan kalian akan bertahan hingga ribuan tahun lamanya. Forever with BAP. Forever with BABY." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga menatap lurus kearah wajah Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Forever with You . . . Jung Daehyun." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari menarik tengkuk Daehyun dengan tangannya kanannya lalu-

_CHU~ -_dia mengecup singkat bibir Daehyun.

"Gomapta." Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum saat Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau makan cheesecakenya ?!" Tanya baekhyun yang juga langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak Cheesecake." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun mencibir sembari menaruh cheesecake tersebut kemeja.

"OMO ! Aku lupa membawa pisau." Ucap Baekhyun begitu tersadar dia lupa membawa pisau.

"Pabbo !"

"YAK !"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak kearah Daehyun saat Daehyun tiba – tiba mengatainya sembari menoyor kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bodohnya.

"Lalu apa ?! Ya lalu dimakan." Ucap Daehyun.

"YAK MENJIJIKAN ! Kenapa memotongnya dengan tangan." Ucap Baekhyun kembali berteriak saat Daehyun mengambil cheesecake dengan tangannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Baek. Jelas – jelas cheesecake ini sudah terpotong dari sananya. Apa salahnya mengambil menggunakan tangan. Toh ada tissu basah." Omel Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini makan. Haaaaaak~" Lanjut Daehyun sembari mengarahkan potongan cheesecake kemulut Baekhyun.

"Nyam~ .. hemmm , massita !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Daehyun yang akan memakan sisa potongan darinya itu.

"Hemm, nde. Rasanya lumayan enak. Kau pintar memilih. **Kau menyukai strowberry kan Baek **lalu membeli strowberry cheesecake." Ucap Daehyun sembari mengunyah kue nan lembut itu.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau pikir aku akan membeli rasa apa ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari mengambil botol air mineral yang ada dimeja.

"Oreo Cheesecake mungkin."

"UHUK !"

Daehyun berhenti berucap sekaligus tersenyum samar saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba tersedak air mineral yang akan dia minum.

"Apa maksudmu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengurut pelan lehernya.

"Wae ?! Memang kenapa ?! Ada yang salah ?!" Tanya Daehyun pura – pura tak paham.

"Kau menyindirku dengan Taeyeon Noona ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Ani. Memang dimana letak aku kata aku menyindir kalian ?!" Tanya Balik Daehyun.

"Itu Oreo Oreo tadi. Kau masih dendam Taeyeon Noona mengirimimu Oreo Cheesecake ?! Kau bahkan langsung menghabiskannya saat tahu Taeyeon Noona mengirimimu paket berisi Cheesecake itu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membahas kejadian sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

Dimana Taeyeon tiba – tiba mendatangi Daehyun yang tengah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memberinya kotak berisi Oreo Cheesecake.

"Tentu saja aku langsung memakannya. Memakan Oreo itu serasa memakanmu RAAAAAAUUWW !"

"YAK !"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak saat Daehyun bertingkah seolah akan menerkamnya seperti seekor srigala.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Daehyun melihat ekspresi marah Baekhyun.

"Micheseo !" Omel Baekhyun saat Daehyun malah menertawainya.

"Sini ! Duduk sini ! Kau bisa kedinginan kalau duduk dilantai." Ucap Daehyun sembari menepuk – nepuk sebelah kanan sofa yang dia duduki.

"WAAAAAAA~ !" Baekhyun yang ditawari duduk oleh Daehyun itu pun langsung berdiri dan duduk memeluk Daehyun.

"AAAAAAAAAAA~ . . . ADUHHHH ! YAK MENYINGKIRLAH !"

"OMO ! Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun heran sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Daehyun saat Daehyun tiba – tiba berteriak saat dia memeluknya.

"KAU MENDUDUKI TANGANKU !" Teriak Daehyun sembari menunjukkan lengan kanannya sembari meringis.

"Oh My God ! Aku lupa Dae. Gwenchana ?! Fuuuhh~ Fuuuh~ Fuuuuh~ !"

Baekhyun langsung heboh menarik tangan Daehyun dan meniup – niupnya saat dia sadar jika tanpa sadar dia menduduki **tangan kanan Daehyun yang diperban karena bekas suntikan infus [**Fact].

"Kau cium pasti sembuh."

_CHU~ !_

"Hahahahaha !"

Daehyun langsung tertawa lebar saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan patuhnya langsung mencium tangannya begitu dia memerintahkan untuk menciumnya.

"Wae ?! Kenapa kau tertawa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kesal karena Daehyun malah menertawainya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali. Seperti puppy yang menurut perintah majikannya. Hahahaha." Ucap Daehyun sembari terus tertawa. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang melongoh tak terima karena dikatai seperti Puppy.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin marah tapi dia mendadak terdiam dan tersenyum lebar membuat Daehyun yang gantian merasa heran.

"K-kau kenapa Baek ?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA~ Daehyun Oppa tertawa ya Tuhan manis sekali. OMO ! Ya Tuhan rasanya aku ingin pingsan. Kyaaaaaaaa~ !"

Daehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba kembali bertingkah seperti fansgirl yang heboh karena melihat biasnya tersenyum.

"Hahahaha ! Daehyun Oppa malu ya ?! Oppaaaa~ Daehyun Oppaaa~ . . . senyum lagi dong, ketawa lagi dong. Hahaha begitu. Hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun kembali menggoda Daehyun sembari tertawa.

"YAK Berisik !" Ucap Daehyun sembari menutup telinganya dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Aiigggoooooo~ Daehyun Oppa malu. Hahaha !" Ucap Baekhyun terus tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang dirasa sedikit kram karena terus – terusan tertawa itu.

"Hahahahaa- UHUK HUEK !"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan membekap mulutnya saat Daehyun tiba – tiba memasukan sepotong cheesecake kemulutnya hingga tersedak.

"Aiggooooo~ . . makan saja sampai belepotan." Ucap Daehyun sembari menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dan membersihkan krim yang ada disekitaran mulut Baekhyun.

"Jahat !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mencubit pelan perut Daehyun.

"Akh~ . . . Tapi kau suka kan ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari bersmirk kearah Baekhyun.

"nomu-nomu-nomu choayo !" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat membuat Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aiggoooo~ imutnya." Ucap Daehyun sembari mencubit pelan hidung mungil namja cantik yang ada dipelukannya itu.

"Selamat ya Dae~ .. BAP Jjang ! Kalian berhasil melewati hari keseribu kalian bersama BABY hingga hari ke1000. Tidak seperti EXO." Ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba membuat suasana kembali sedikit canggung.

"BAP JJANG ! BABY JJANG ! Kalian hebat. Kalian bisa menjaga keutuhan kalian hingga hari ini. Aku sedikit iri dengan kedekatan kalian. BABY dan BAP bisa bersama saling mendukung seperti sebuah keluarga. Terimakasih kau dan BAPdeul telah ada untuk membahagiakan BABY. Tak sepertiku yang telah menyakiti EXOL terutama Shinner. EXO gagal menjaga keutuhan kami. EXO gagal menjaga hati EXOL. Banyak EXOL yang merasa tersakiti dan terhianati. Kami tak bisa bertahan hingga tahun ke 1000. BABY pasti bangga pada kalian. Terus bahagiakan mereka Dae. Kami EXOdeul juga sedang berusaha kembali membahagiakan para EXOL. Bahagia fans kita adalah kebahagian kita kan Dae ?! BABY EXOL dan ARMY adalah nafas untuk kau aku dan Taehyung kan Dae ?! Jadi jangan terus – terusan murung. EXOL menangis saat melihatku menangis. Begitu pula BABY. BABY akan bersedih saat melihat kau bersedih. Aku merasakan BABY juga frustasi sefrustasi kau **saat mic'mu mati diacara KMF** kemarin. Aku rasanya juga marah dan frustasi. Betapa bodohnya **staff KMF memaksa kalian untuk lipsing**, hingga suara kalian jadi berantakan. Tapi aku melihat kau berusaha untuk tetap menahan diri. Aku juga melihatmu **fancam **kau** menangis saat menyanyikan Rain Sound di Korean Festival** lalu. Hatiku sakit Dae. Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Jika aku saja sakit melihatnya, bagaimana dengan BABY ?! Tersenyumlah Dae. Tersenyumlah secara perlahan. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Jangan tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang membuatmu semakin menyedihkan. Mulailah perlahan. Lihat para BABY yang menunggumu dan merindukanmu senyummu. Aku yakin mereka setia menanti senyum yang terukir indah dari bibirmu. Aku disini. Disampingmu. Begitu pula BABY. Mereka ada diseluruh dunia dan mereka ada untuk mencintaimu. BABY always beside BAP. Kau harus tau itu. Tidakkah kau lihat Taehyung. Apapun yang terjadi padanya. Dia selalu memberi senyuman lebar dihadapan ARMY sekalipun saat itu dia baru saja disiksa oleh Yuri. Tapi dia selalu bertingkah seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dia baru meluapkannya ketika tiba didorm ataupun dihadapan kita. Jika Taehyung saja bisa kenapa kita tidak. Aku memiliki EXOL. Kau memiliki BABY. Mereka begitu mencintai kita/ Kita harus sadar itu." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Daehyun langsung kembali merengkuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Nde. Kau benar. BABY EXOL ARMY selalu ada disamping kita." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

"Sayang sekali member BAP sudah pulang. Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan merayakan hari jadi ke1000 kalian secara bersama – sama. Apa kalian akan merayakan besuk pagi didorm ?! Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk merayakannya besuk ?! Tumben sekali baru lewat tengah malam kalian sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Biasanyakan pagi baru kembali kedorm. Sama seperti kami. Memang kalian latihan dari jam berapa ?!" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar tak menyadari raut muka Daehyun yang mulai berubah.

"Kami tidak ada latihan."

"Ye ?! Tidak ada latihan ?! Lalu untuk apa kalian tadi ada disini ?!" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kami baru saja mengadakan rapat dan pertemuan dengan staff TS." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

"Rapat ?! Pertemuan ?! Membahas apa ?! Ah, aku bukannya kepo. Kau boleh tak menjawab." Ucap Baekhyun seakan sudah cukup paham jika Daehyun tak suka sifat keingin tahuannya itu.

"Banyak. Banyak hal. Termasuk. . ."

"Termasuk apa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari melepas pelukannya dan menatap Daehyun yang tiba – tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hah !" Daehyun menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Termasuk . . . . . . . **BAP tidak akan menghadiri Korean Music Wave di Beijing**."

"WHAT ?!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak sembari memundurkan tubuhnya terkejut. Dia menatap tak percaya kearah Daehyun sembari menggelang.

"AAAAANNDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

Hahahaha .. Mwoya ige ?!

FF absurd macam apa ini ?! -_-

Efek galau karena kangen berlebih pada BAP malah dihadiahi status twitter TS Manajer yang berkata jika BAP tak jadi datang ke KMW di Beijing badan langsung lemas seketika.

Tak bisa untuk tidak berfikir yang tidak – tidak. Tapi dalam hati #BelieveInBAP !

Apapun yang terjadi sekarang ini dengan BAP , Yuri secara pribadi yang seorang HYUNers hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikkan mereka.

BAP bukan EXO. Siapapun, tolong berhenti membandingkan atau menyamakan.

Cukup EXO yang kehilangan membernya. Cukup EXOL yang tersakiti karena kehilangan biasnya.

Jangan pernah berfikir jika BAP dan BABY akan mengalami hal yang sama. Berhenti berfikiran negatif yang malah akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri.

Jadikan masalah yang terjadi diantara EXOL dan EXO sebagai pelajaran, bukan panutan.

Mian jika Yuri membuat cerita yang sedikit sensitif.

Yuri kelewat stress, ditambah curhatan BABY yang semakin membuat Yuri merasakan ketakutan dengan apa yang pernah terjadi didalam diri EXO ..

Tapi sekali lagi BAP bukan EXO. TS bukan SM.

Dihapusnya status TS manajer semoga menjadi pertanda baik untuk semua.

Kita cukup mendoakan dan menantikan kabar baik dari BAP .. AMIN !

**.**

FF ini sebenarnya mau Yuri bikin Oneshot, tapi ntah kenapa Yuri masih berharap ada kabar baik hingga menjadikan FF ini sebagai FF happy ending. Sehingga Yuri membuatnya menjadi 2 shot.

Yuri mengambil setting cerita ditanggal 21 - 22 Oktober, dimana hari itu merupakan adalah hari #1000DaysWithBAP

Sooooo~ Review juseyo .. Yuri ingin mendengar pendapat kalian tentang hal ini.

Berceritalah tentang apa yang kalian rasakan terutama kalian para BABY dan EXOL .. Buat fandom lain yang mau berkomentar juga boleh :)

**NO BASH !**

FF ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kisah nyata mereka ..

Jadi sekali lagi ..

#BelieveInBAP #BelieveInEXO

#AlwaysWithBAP #AlwaysWithEXO #AlwaysWithBTS

#BTS500Days

Semoga kita mendapat keajaiban dan kabar baik di #1004DaysWithBAP besuk .. AMIN !

.

I Love BAP I Love EXO I Love BTS ..

HYUNers, BAPEXOBTS, BABYEXOLARMY SARANGHAJA !

**We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**


End file.
